fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus rex (Meaning "Tyrant Lizard King") is the highlight of the mod. It is a carnivore, therefore it should be fed some sort of meats. They need to be kept in a cage made out of iron or stronger because they can break things weaker than iron. At birth they will run away from you, but when they are older, their eyes go red, and they are ready to have you for lunch. If you approach them when they are younger than three days the dinosaurs will not eat. When they are older than three days they become hostile.(But depends on how good you keep him) Background Information Tyrannosaurus rex (Meaning "Tyrant King" or "Tyrant Lizard") was first officially and named in 1902 by Barnum Brown when he found AMNH 973 (Dynamosaurus), but the first ever specimen was Manospondylus which was found in 1892 by Edward Drinker Cope. The name Tyrannosaurus was put in place when Paleontologists found that the Dynamosaurus imperiosus and Manospondylus Gigas ''fossils were nearly exactly the same. Since then there has been around 31 fossil specimens found, Sue (FMNH PR2081) being the largest at 12.3m long and 4m tall at the hips. ''Tyrannosaurus was one of the largest land carnivores of all time; the largest complete specimen, FMNH PR2081 ("Sue") measured 12.3 metres (40 ft) long, and was 4 metres (13 ft) tall at the hips. The neck of Tyrannosaurus rex formed a natural S-shaped curve like that of other theropods, but was short and muscular to support the massive head.the T. rex had a bite able to crush bone easily with a bite force of 35,000 to 57,000 newtons of force.The forelimbs had only two clawed fingers, along with an additional small metacarpal representing the remnant of a third digit. In contrast the hind limbs were among the longest in proportion to body size of any theropod. The tail was heavy and long, sometimes containing over forty vertebrae, in order to balance the massive head and torso. To compensate for the immense bulk of the animal, many bones throughout the skeleton were hollow, reducing its weight without significant loss of strength. Life Stages Baby (<3 Minecraft Days) *Keeps away from player (So don't stay close to it or it will keep escaping and never hunt). Teenage (3 - 5 Minecraft Days) *Will not aknowledge the player. Mature (>6 Minecraft Days) *Breaks any blocks that are blocking its way, (It can break blocks that are weaker than iron blocks) and will become hostile. *In the newest update, the Tyrannosaurus only turns hostile at 17 Minecraft days old. However, in older updates it becomes hostile at 6 MC days. Tamed *Won't destroy houses. They only destroy trees after tamed. *Won't attack player. *Attacks other players. Dimesions New Born *2 blocks in length. *1 block in height. 1 Day (1 Warm) *4 blocks in length. *1.5 blocks in height. 2 Days *5 blocks in length. *2 blocks in height. 3 Days *7 blocks in length. *3 blocks in height. 4 Days *8 blocks in length. *4 blocks in height 5 Days *9.5 blocks in length. *5 blocks in height. 6 Days *10.5 blocks in length. *6 blocks in height. Taming In order to tame a Tyrannosaurus it has to be atleast 9 days old; you must have a scarab gem, a regular sword (a fist if you don't want to kill it!), and some strong armour. Next, you have to hit the T-rex to 7 HP until it looks like it's laying down(check using the dinopedia to see how much health he has,so you won`t kill him), then you right click it with the scarab gem. The dino's eyes will revert back to normal (Non-Red). You can now ride your Tyrannosaurus! Gallery 2013-09-26 22.50.21.png|An Adult Tyrannosaurus Rex 2HuORhh.png|A possible replacement model Category:The Dinosaurs